In Flight
by alizabethianrose
Summary: An agitated Punk has his flight delayed too many times, his best friend Colt finds something to help him relax on the flight home. Slash! Oneshot pure smut Colt/Punk


**I own no one, the WWE does, well they may not own Punk anymore, but he owns himself. This is slash, and pure smut. I hope you enjoy please review!**

* * *

We wait together for our plane to be called, already delayed twice, I am getting anxious. I am finally heading back to Chicago. I've enjoyed my time here in Japan, honestly I have the experience has been incredible it got better however once Colt arrived. Colt had decided after a late night call with me ranting about cats and getting lost that I needed supervision while out of the country. So he got on a plane and arrived several hours later, working Zero One had been a dream come true, but going back to Chicago had me thrilled. I loved Japan but Chicago is where my heart lies, yet our plane keeps getting delayed and the longer we wait to get in the air the more agitated I am becoming, Colt is busy reading a magazine, but something is striking me as odd. It seems casual but every so often his legs brushes against mine, or his hand strokes my arm. Little touches nothing obvious but enough to make me take notice. I think he may be teasing me, or trying to keep my temper in check either kind of pisses me off. We have a thirteen hour flight in front of us, we have to deal with jet lag, and the time change, and if he thinks he is getting any when we get home he has another thing coming.

I know a while later as I stare at the departure board in annoyance he is teasing me, standing beside me he leans down suddenly as if to tie his shoe, reaching out as if to brace himself with his hand on me he grabs my crotch. Giving it several quick squeezes before standing as if he did nothing. "Stop it fucker" I snap and he gives me a fucking innocent look, like anyone would ever believe Colt is innocent.

"I just needed to tie my shoe Punk, I didn't do anything." I roll my eyes and contemplate slapping him in the head.

"Bull fucking shit Colt, I know what you are doing and fucking stop it." He grins and points up at the board. Our flight is boarding. "Finally" I snap and head towards the gate adjust my pants to hide my state of semi arousal. We settled in the flight was leaving late so the flight attendant was passing out those little pillows and blankets. I got comfortable leaning against the side of the plane I watched as Tokyo disappeared below us. The plane is quiet people settling in for the long flight, drifting off to sleep. I myself am tired and so I adjust until I am able to find a comfortable position I myself begin to fall asleep just as I am about to enter dream land I feel his hand. It's under my blanket, hidden in the dimness of the cabin by those around us, but it is traveling south and push inside the top of my shorts. I keep my eyes closed unsure of how far this is going to go and what his intentions are. His fingers wrap around my length and I have to bite my lip to stop the moan from leaving my mouth. My eyes open and I find him staring at me, his hands stroke me gently keeping it light giving me a chance to stop him.

When I choose not to his hand gets bolder, stroking more firmly, sweat is starting to break out upon my body and I fight to contain the desire trying to slip from my lips. His hand stops stroking and slides between my legs he rubs my balls gently, briefly before his finger is rubbing gently against my whole. I spread my legs to grant him access and try to stare at the window like nothing is happening to my body. The digit slides into my body and I can not help but arch up and give a little gasp. I can see his smirk in the reflection of the window I am staring out, I want to say something witty but any comment leaves my lips when he rubs my prostate. My fingers grip the blanket tightly and I bite at my lip ring, his finger slides out slightly and back in, he does this repeatedly rubbing at my prostrate with every shallow thrust back in. Finally when I think I can not take anymore he withdraws from my body, he leans over and whispers in my ear. "Meet me in the bathroom in five minutes" I see him nod towards the bathroom of his meaning and without hesitant I agree to this, though not sure how I am going to walk there without it being obvious to everyone awake on this plane. He leaves the seat beside of me and I take several deep breaths trying to calm my beating heart and the obvious erection between my legs.

Five minutes seems to drag out, I adjust myself and stand walking as casual as I can to the bathroom door, I push it open and walk in. I am pressed right against Cabana as soon as I enter, the room small and cramped. He slides the door shut clicking the lock into place. As soon as we are secure in the room his lips find mine, his tongue demands entrance immediately and I grant it wedging myself tighter against him in the pocket-sized space. He maneuvers me so my back is pressed against the sink, his hands slide down and he hitches me up so I am perched precariously on the small item. I break the kiss glancing down wondering if the item can handle my weight I am not interested in explaining how the sink got broken to an irate stewardess. He nudges my legs open wider, and his hands run along the smooth skin on my thighs.

I let out a small moan, trying to keep quiet, being mindful of where we are. Unsure of the consequences of our actions but really not wanting to get kicked off the flight. He tugs my t-shirt up, and his mouth latches onto one of my nipples, his teeth tugging at the ring. I run my hands through his short hair tugging lightly at the strands, as he expertly teases the bud with his teeth and tongue. The fingers on his other hand tease my other nipple, pinching and pulling until I am arched into his hand. "Colt fuck" I whisper and I feel a smile against the skin of my chest, he knows my body well, he knows what he is doing to me. "We need to hurry before someone needs to use the bathroom" I whisper urgently. He laughs and tugs the front of my shorts down, his hands slide along my stomach downward, he grasps my straining dick in one hand, rubbing my balls with the other. I fling my head back in pleasure, coming into contact with the small mirror behind me. I grimace slightly but the pleasure below makes the pain in my head vanish quickly. He strokes me firmly, yet in slow agonized movements. His thumb brushes my sensitive head with each upward stroke. He is ignoring where we are and the fact that he needs to hurry the fuck up. Teasing me, with every movement of his hand on my penis.

I decided to take matters into my own hands, literally, I push him back as much as possible and yank open the button and fly on his jeans. I slide from the sink our body connecting once again, in the small space. I squat down the best I can, both of us maneuvering to find the best way to accomplish this. Finally I am level with his swollen member, I slide my tongue out flicking at his tip, deciding maybe teasing and taking our time wasn't a horrible idea. Colt's finger lace's through my hair, tugging lightly at the roots I glance up at him and see the lust in his eyes. I looked back to the straining erection in front of me, sliding my tongue along it's length, I licked gently from root to tip and back several times, refusing to give in and take him into my mouth. My hand rub his balls lightly still keeping up with the teasing, definitely getting even for the airport, and his actions earlier on the plane. "Come on Punk please, we need to hurry remember." It is as close to begging as I am going to get in this bathroom, so I wrap my lips around his tip, sucking luckily my tongue licking the precum from his tip. I twirl my tongue around making sure my ring rubs against him. His fingers press on the back of my skull, and I allow him to push my head slightly forward taking more into my mouth. I increase the force of my suction begging to bob my head, I can not help but smirk around Colt as he muffled his moans this time.

After a few minutes he pulls me up, looking around he shrugs I know finding the room too small to do everything he wants. He turns and presses my chest against the bathroom door, tugging the back of my pants down to my knee's. His hands squeeze and pinch at the cheeks of my bare ass. I rest my arm across the door, dropping my head down on to it I wait. A finger slides into my ass again and I try to not cry out in pleasure. It doesn't fully work and his free hand covers my mouth. His finger slides in and out opening my body up for him. When he adds a second finger I grimace we are doing this without lube as an airplane bathroom does not provide any. I would think that they would after all we are not the first nor the last who have done this in here. After a few strokes though my muscle relax and he scissors and stretches me open. His fingers pushing in deep finally finding the spot in side of me that makes me want to scream, I almost do instead a low groan is released against his hand. "Be quiet Punk."

"I'm trying fucker" I hiss against his skin. It is not my fault that he has spent hours teasing me and now my whole body is on fire and waiting for him, craving him. His fingers leave my body and I hear him spit, after a moment he lines up his dick with my whole, he turns my head back to him and plants his lips onto my mine, muffling the sound of pleasure and pain as his thick cock breaches my body. Once he is fully inside of me and I can feel his pubic hair tickling my crack he pulls his mouth from mine. He thrusts slowly, one hand grips my hip keeping me from increasing the pace, while the other reaches around my chest and tugs at my nipple ring. His head rests against my neck and I can feel his breathing increase the longer he holds back. His lips suck at the side of my neck, I'm sure marking me something I will punch him for later. No marks that I have to explain, when everyone knows I am not dating a girl and I am straight edge so no promiscuous sex, marks are hard to explain. Yet I swear it is one of his favorite past times give me love bites that I then have to mumble some stupid excuse about while he stands there and grins. I would yell, but I'm sure it would attract attention so I allow his lips to continue to torture the skin on my neck. His thrust increase and his tip finds my prostate, I try to arch against him whimpering in pleasure.

He prevents this, prevents me from pushing back and making him increases his turtle pace, he loves being in control and everything about this is a show of the control I relent to him only when we are being intimate. His lips graze the back of my ear and I am about to lash out, the ears are off limits, no touching, no kissing, no sucking, he does not get to touch my ears and so I elbow him lightly to get my point across. He ignores me sucking lightly at the skin, so I am about to remind him that he has to follow the rules. I open my mouth to speak when a sharp knock at the door catches my attention, I freeze and stiffen however Colt seems unbothered just continues his thrusts into my body, in fact finally increasing his pace. Driving deeply into my body over and over again. "The pilot has turned on the fasten seat belt sign, we are experiencing some turbulence. So please return to your seat as soon as possible." I wait for Colt to answer but he seems way to happy to be sucking at my ear without me bitching to answer. "Are you alright in there?" I clear my throat trying to go for calm and collected.

"Fine, just fine, be out in a few minutes." Suddenly the plane seems to roll and Colt has me pressed harder against the door, his cock slamming deeply into my prostate, this causes me to gasp. The damn stewardess hears this small sound and knocks again.

"Are you sure you are alright in there sir?" I really want to scream, Colt is pounding even harder and the plane keeps shifting and the damn women outside the door is asking me if I'm okay. I would be fucking great if she would leave, I would be in orgasmic bliss if she would just go the fuck away.

"I'm fucking fine lady, trying to use the bathroom in here, kind of hard with you bitching at me." Colt chuckles in my ear and I want to elbow him again as he has gone back to sucking the sensitive skin that he is not allowed to touch.

"Okay sir no need to get upset, just return to your seat soon." I strain and finally hear footsteps leaving and let out a low moan of pleasure. Colt has been brutally thrusting against my prostate and I had been unable to react, now she was gone I could. "fucker leave my ear alone" he smiles against the skin but does go back to my neck. His grip on my hip disappears and I am able to thrust back against him, his hand snakes around my body and takes my cock in his hand stroking to the same rhythm he thrusts into my body. The lanes lurches again with turbulence and we tumble slightly back, Colt growls as he slides from my body. Within a moment he has me re-pinned and is back deep inside of me. For a few moments the only sound is our breathing and then my body tenses and my cum splatters against the door. I bite my lip hard to keep the scream of pleasure inside, after so much teasing finally finding the release I crave. My muscles tighten around Colt and I hear his strangles moan as he unloads into me. A few last frantic thrusts into my body and then he steps back as far as he can sliding from me.

I take several deep breaths fixing my pants and glance at him, once his pants are refastened I slide out of the bathroom without a word. Returning to my seat I wait and after a minute he appears beside of me. I snuggle under the blanket and can not help but glance over at him. "I cleaned up your mess" he states while leafing through a tabloid he picked up in the airport. I wonder what he means and then understand my cum was dripping down the door when I had retreated from the bathroom.

"Thanks, what was that all about?" He laughs and reaches under the blanket to take my hand.

"Well I know you well enough to know that if I hadn't distracted you at the airport after the second delay you would have blown your lid, and in very broken Japanese yelled at people. Plus I wanted you in a good mood, I've always dreamed of joining the mile high club and we just did" I shrug at him knowing he is right, most likely would have yelled at everyone in my way at the airport. "Now rest Punkers, this flight is long and I may need to see you in the bathroom again before it is over. The idea has my cock twitching and I take a deep breath to calm it.

A little while later a tiny blond stewardess approaches "would either of you like a drink, I couldn't find you when I passed them out earlier." her voice is the one from the bathroom and I feel a blush over come my face. I shake my head no and Colt asks the women for two Pepsi, she hands us the drinks and then leans forward dropping her voice. "Just for future information the bathroom up by first class is larger, and gives someone more room to maneuver." I just nod and look out the window mortified beyond belief, and what doesn't help in the dim light of the plane I can see my reflection on the glass. Hair disheveled, lips swollen, and worst of all hickey's cover my neck. I grab the soda Colt offers me trying to sooth my hair.

"Fuckstick" I hiss at him and he just smirks, "I fucking hate you sometimes." He leans over and whispers in my ear.

"My cum leaking out of your ass proves otherwise Punkers, you love me and you know it." I may pout at him, and may want to deny it but he does have a point. So I pull the blanket up and settle in to my seat. Then I reach over and slide my hand under his blanket, two can play this game.

* * *

**I hope everyone enjoyed, would love to hear your opinions. Lamentomori I hope it was everything you wanted and that you notice the little thing I took from one of your stories as a pet peeve of Punk's. **


End file.
